A Maelstrom's Lost Property
by Namikaze Reiko16
Summary: Some Narutos dream to be Hokage. Others dream to take over the world. This one however dreams to create a HAREM of cute girls! But, whoever said that those girls had to be human? Watch Naruto struggle to achieve his dream, one girl at a time! N/harem
1. Sora no Otoshimono

**A/N: Hello my fans, Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new story! Hope you enjoy ! Remember Review/ PM me ideas! Enjoy the show! P.S. I've been having a massive case of writer's block, so sorry for not updating in so long, also add school to that equation plus other stuff you probably don't care about. I'm just writing this to get the juices flowing.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I been wondering something for a long time...Why do we write this? I mean, what's its purpose? Regardless of if we write a disclaimer or not, we are still writing about something we don't own. I mean if we were say Sony and we'd use Mario as our mascot and at the bottom, we write 'Sony does not own Mario, Nintendo does' still does not change the fact that we use something we don't own. My rant is over, enjoy the show.<p>

I have two pics of Naruto on my page which I cant decide rather to use, should he be the same normal blonde or be red-headed? If you care leave it in your review(if redheaded is picked I will reedit this chapter) One more thing I feel like I'm a bad author for not answering people's questions before, so if you have any either PM me if you want them quickly or leave it in a review if you willing to wait to the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>A Maelstrom's Lost Property<strong>

**Chapter 1: Sora no Otoshimono**

A lone old man with long white hair hoisted up in a thick ponytail, black eyes with red stripes running down just under them all the way to the bottom of his jawline, he was clad in a white hospital gown and was laying in a standard bed, a heart monitor was connecting to him and let on off a steady beat every tow seconds, "Gwah! Gwah! Gwah!"

"Jii-chan!" A 7 year blonde-haired blue-eyed boy wearing a plain orange t-shirt, with beige shorts, and blue sandals on his feet, also sporting a necklace around his neck connecting to a green crystal that looked to be worth thousands if not millions, ran to the old man in peril like his life depending on it, until he was standing right beside him, "Are you ok?" The young boy asked, tears threatening to fall out his eyes at the state of his beloved Jii-san.

Jiraiya let out another hoarse cough before turning to his worried grandson, "I'm afraid Naruto...that it's my time..."

The barely held back dam of tear bursted at his Jii-san proclamation, "No Jii-san! I don't want you to go! Don't leave me!"

Jiraiya gazed at his grandson with all the love he could muster in his state, "I wish I could stay with you , but somethings are out of our control, you're understand when you're older. And wiped your eyes! You're Uzumaki, act like it!"

Naruto vigorously scrubbed the tears for his retinas away, occasionally sniffing, before they were dry, "Ok Jii-san, I know. An Uzumaki has to stay strong no matter the situation, that's our way!"

Jiraiya gave the boy a true genuine smile, " That's right my boy." Jiraiya let loose another round of violent coughs before he slumped back in his bed, knowing he has little time left, Jiraiya turn towards his grandson, "Naruto, I had a dream that I wanted to fulfill, but my time is up now, so will you do it? Will you fulfill your dying Jii-san dream?"

"I'll fulfill your dream Jii-san! That's a promise of a life!And Uzumaki never break their promises! Dattebayo!"

Jiraiya let out a strained laugh, to see the Uzumaki blood so thickly in one so young, it almost brought tears to his face, he just knew Naruto would be the only one to fulfill his dream. Jiraiya is hit by another round of violent coughs worse than the previously ones.

Tears welled up in Naruto's before he fiercely wiped them away, trying to remain strong in the presence of his Jii-san, "Jii-san, what's your dream."

With his dying breath Jiraiya told him, "My dream, no an Uzumaki's dream, one that never been able to be fulfilled... creating a harem of beautiful girls, that is our dream, and we'll leave it to you to fulfill it because we believe...in..you...Naruto..." Jiraiya's eyes slowly closed before he slumped over, unmoving.

Naruto shook Jiraiya's body as the heart monitor with flat, "Jii-san? Jii-san! JII-SAN!"

* * *

><p><em>7 years later<em>

Azure eyes fluttered open as Naruto righted himself up and yawned, "Where am I?" Glancing around for a bit, Naruto founded himself in a field of ever-going plains with clear blue sky above, not a cloud in sight.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and lean his body back on the damped meadow, deciding to relax under the cool summer's breeze, "_This dream again? No matter how many times I have it, it always feel so real_"

Opening up his left eye, Naruto lazily gazed up at the endless blue as if waiting for something to magically appear, "_Hm, where is she? Usually she would have appeared by now._"

Naruto let out another sigh, while also deciding to close his left eye, "_Meh, she'll get here eventually, she always comes. No use sweating it._"

A shadow moves in front of Naruto, further darkening the already closed orbs, not even glancing up at the perpetrator, Naruto just huffed, "What took you so long **Tenshi(**Angel)-chan? You're usually here before I get here."

A melodious voice is heard in response to the teen's questioned, " Gomen for being late, Naruto-kun. There were certain matters that needed my attention, so I was a little late at arriving here."

A hint of sadness is detected in Tenshi's voice causing Naruto to grimace, he didn't mean to make the girl sad, he was just curious to her whereabouts, Without opening his eyes Naruto reached up, latched onto the girl's wrist, spinned her around and pulled her down on his lap, in less than the span of 3 seconds. The act caused a fiery red blush to grow on the girl's face, but seeing as Naruto's eyes are still closed, safe to say it went unnoticed, "No use getting sad over it Tenshi-chan. You're here now and that's all that matters."

Really it was, even though Naruto knew this was a dream, it recurred so often his whole life, that he subconsciously and then eventually consciously accepted that there must be some degree of reality here, I mean how long could you have vividly realistic dreams for without giving them some merit?

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto let loose a low chuckle as he finally opened his eyes to the world, the first thing he saw with his newly reacquired vision was a set of pure white white wings attached to the back of a girl with long pale blue hair wearing a long white gown, same color as her wings, that she somehow got her wings to fit into, a mystery to Naruto till this day, her feet were bare to the world around her, and let not forget to mention that she possess a shapely body. Naruto snaked his arms around her waist and pulled even closer to his body, soliciting a deeper blush out the angel(literally and figuratively), she raised her hands to cup her warm cheeks in a futile effort to cool them, " You're so cute Tenshi-chan!" Naruto voiced teasingly.

Tenshi's face became redder than a tomato after hearing Naruto, "_He's been doing this for 2 years and it still affects me to this degree_." Turning her head, Tenshi gazed into Naruto's orbs before voicing her mind, "Naruto-kun how many times have I told you not to pull me in your lap?" She'll never tell him but she rather enjoyed when he did it, Ahh love, but what are you going to do?

Naruto grinned, "I don't know? When did I start doing this?

"For about 2 years" Tenshi replied swiftly, without hesitation.

Naruto's grin grew, "If you really want a number close seeing as I have this dream practically everyday, just multiply 2 by 365, that should give you a close estimate. And lets be honest here, I know you like it."

Tenshi turned to the blonde with an raised eyebrow, "How so?" The angel gave Naruto her full undivided attention, curious to see what he's came up with.

Naruto gave off a look of contemplation as he taped his chin, "Well, to name a few,... well for starters, its been like 10 minutes and you still haven't moved." Naruto snaked his arms tighter around the angel to keep her from trying to escape, "Another reason, would be after awhile of me doing this, you should know its coming and seeing as we end up in the same situation every day well, that kinda answers itself doesn't?"

Naruto gave her his patented foxy grin, causing said girl to turn her head, less he see her blush, "So that doesn't prove anything."

"Riigghhtt." Naruto retorted, mirth laced in his voice, " No matter what you say, there's one reason I know you like it."

"Really now? Pray tell would that be?" Tenshi asked, while turning back to look at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her as if she grew a second head, " Because you love me, duh."

Tenshi's whole face was lighted on fire at hearing the blonde's reasoning, "W-What makes you think that?" He couldn't possibly no, could he? She's been sure that she didn't act to suspiciously around Naruto, there was no way he should have known.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me how, I just do, but I have a feeling it has something to do with this dream world, I think it makes me more intelligent and observant sometimes."

"It does?" Well, that was certainly something to look in to.

Naruto noded in acknowledgment, "Yep! And I see you haven't denied it, so it must be true!"

Tenshi blushed(AN: What else is new?) before turning her head, facing the ground, to nervous to reply.

Naruto sighed, when you want things done I guess you have to do them yourself, Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around the girl and pulled her body closer to his, "It's okay Tenshi. I feel the same way."

The girl turn stiff in Naruto's arms for a second before she immediately relaxed against him, a smile grew on to her face as she let out a happy sigh, " Took you long enough to admit it, I thought you never would."

Naruto pulled away and shot her a curious look, "You knew? Since when?" This time Naruto was perplexed.

The angel giggled before she flipped herself around in Naruto's lap and leaned back to find a comfortable spot, finding one, she answered Naruto's question, "Ever since you started doing this. I know you can be perverted sometimes, but you never do stuff such as this with just any ol' girl, in the end it was an assumption at best."

Well damn, this whole time he thought he was playing it cool, when it was glaringly obviously, and from the first day no less, "_Well, at least I'm one step closer to my dream._" Naruto thought to himself, forgetting completely that he's in one.

Looking down at his angel, Naruto decide to ask her a question, "Tenshi?"

"Hm?"

Without no hesitation Naruto responded, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tenshi just smiled, "I would love too, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words."

Naruto's face broke off to large grin, "Great! That brings one step closer to fulfilling my dream! Dattebayo!"

Tenshi couldn't help but giggle at that, she couldn't lie and say she liked his dream, but if it meant being with him, she could learn to, "Yeah, yeah Naruto-kun."

Quick as a flash, Tenshi hopped back to her feet before turning around to face Naruto, "It would seem our time is up Naruto-kun." Tenshi's pure as snow wings unfurled themselves in preparation for takeoff, "Until next time."

Naruto held his hands out urgently as he jumped up, "Wait a sec! I have to tell you something before you leave!"

Tenshi leaned her head cutely to the side before asking, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was a blur as he pulled her towards him and descended a chaste kiss onto her lips, causing yet another blush on her cheeks, " Did you get the message?"

The world around began to fade away around them, but Naruto managed to hear the last words to leave his angel's mouth, "Hai, message received.."

* * *

><p><em>Sorami High School- Night<em>

"Na...to..."

"Naru...to..."

"Naruto! Wake the hell up!"

"Wahh!" Naruto screamed as he jumped 5 feet in the air, catching his bearings, Naruto turned to where the loud voice originated from to see a busty girl, with brown hair done up to a high ponytail that cascaded down her back, clad in the school uniform, with a sour expression on her face, "Sohara-chan! A nice shake would do! You don't have to yell!"

The girl newly named Sohara snorted, "Yeah you try waking yourself up, you sleep like a freaking log! I've been yelling at you for the past 5 minutes and still nothing!" irritation clearly seen in the pissed girl's face.

"Oh ...gomen, hehe." Naruto spoke as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, what could he say, he was a heavy sleeper, it was a blessing and a curse, " To make it up to you how 'bout I buy you a snack from the convenience store, what do you say?"

The girl's mood instantly brighten up as if she was never angry, " Be sure to also get snacks for Tomo-chan too, she said that she was coming over your house with me later tonight, might as well get her something too."

Naruto looked at her confused, "Tonight?" Glancing outside, Naruto found the Sun to be almost completely set behind the horizon, "The hell?" Turning towards his friend, Naruto voice his thoughts, "Sohara-chan? How long I've been sleep?"

The girl shrugged, "Me and Tomo-chan started cleaning duty after school and you were sleep then, so maybe 4 or 5 hours."

Naruto gave her a dry look, "Gee thanks for leaving me to rot."

Sohara huffed, "Well at least I woke you up now and didn't leave you to stay all night, but anyway I'm heading to your house."

Collecting her bag from her seat, Sohara left a flabbergasted Naruto in her wake, before she strutted out the classroom. Poking her head back in, Sohara voiced happily, "Oh, don't forget the snacks Naru-kun."

A dark aura flashed around her form as her eyes glowed crimson, sending a shiver down Naruto's back, "_**Or there will be hell to pay.**_"

Naruto gulped as he replied, "Y-Yes S-Sohara-chan." Naruto said nervously, scared shitless.

Instantly Sohara's face morphed back to his happy visage, "Good to know I can count on you, Naruto-kun!" With Sohara departed from the empty classroom.

Naruto sighed in relief, while he gazed solemnly at the ceiling, " Jii-san would be ashamed of me. Well. What can you do?" With that said Naruto collected his bag and made his way out the door in a brisk pace, he has a mission to complete, and by damn if he didn't do it, his life literally depended on it.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown- 20 minutes later<em>

A boy of 16 years of age, sat in a small room in front of a monitor, gazing at it intently, "If my calculation our correct, it should be arriving any moment now."

A rare, but tiny smile appeared on his face as he doubled checked the data, finding no error in it, "At last, its finally here...The New World..." With that the young boy hopped up and began to pile his equipment together for his trek to the coordinates plotted on his monitor, not once thinking he would be the second one to arrive,

Naruto, feeling bored decided to take a shortcut through the fields on his way home from the convenience store, a sour expression locked on his face, "_Damn Sohara-chan always making me somehow but her shit, I'll get her back one of these days._" He's not stupid, he's knows most of the time it's him offering to buy her things, but it was all in the sake of protecting his manhood, yes that's right his manhood, in the order of things of significance to Naruto's person, his junk comes before his pride any day, and any man to say otherwise was either insane or stupid, maybe even both.

Naruto is interrupted of his ramblings by a large glow coming from above him, looking up to investigate, Naruto was shocked to find huge structures of what look like to be buildings coming straight for him, seeing no where to go, Naruto waited for the inevitable, "_Is...Is this how I'll die?_"

"_Don't give up Naruto-gaki!_"

Naruto eyes widen as he they grew a faraway look, "_Jii-san._"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-8 years ago<em>

"Listen carefully Naruto" Jiraiya spoke, making sure to have his rambunctious grandson's attention, "Because I'm about our family's powers."

Stars appeared in the young boys eyes, "Sugoi! We have powers! That's awesome! Dattebayo!" Screamed the hyperactive blonde.

Jiraiya couldn't help, but nod, "Yes, yes it is, anyway the power differs every generation, sometimes weaker, sometimes stronger, at the same time it only unlocks in certain individuals, you follow me?"

Naruto nodded his head attentively, catching every word.

"Good, where was I? Ah yes, basically our power comes from our determination."

"Determination? What's that?" The young boy asked curiously, never before hearing that word in his short life.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but it's basically never giving up, anyway when an Uzumaki is overloaded by the feeling of determination, the restriction of humanity are taken off."

Naruto leaned his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

" Depending how strong your determination is, it multiplies all your natural abilities, by , making you stronger,faster,smarter, etc. it has been said that our founding ancestor was able to multiply his power by over 100, but those are just legends passed down through the ages."

"Sugoi! It sounds so cool! What's it called anyway?"

" It doesn't really have of name, but you could call it 'the will of the Uzumaki' if anything"

"That's too long Jii-san! Since it's all about never giving up and it boosts your body, why not call it '_Drive Boost_'?" That sounded cool to Naruto, because Kami knows he had too much drive.

Jiraiya grinned as he rubbed his chin, '_Drive Boost_' eh? I like it!"

Jiraiya reach out and patted his grandson's head, "You're definitely smarter than I was at your agr, I can tell you that!"

"Hehe, thanks Jii-san!"

Jiraiya pulled his hand away from the boy head and looked him right in the eye, "Since you named it, I'm expecting you to live up to it, you got? Never loose your 'Drive'!"

Naruto gave his Jii-san a grin with a thumbs up, " You got it! That's a promise of a lifetime, and an Uzumaki never goes back on their promises! Dattebayo!"

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Naruto gazed in the distance, a look of clarity in his eyes, "Jii-san...it seems you've shown me the light..."

Pure determination began to flood Naruto to his very pores as his eyes began glowin azure, Naruto gazed up at stared death right into the face, without flinching, " I'll show you Jii-san..."

Naruto's new enhance vision made out the body of rapidly descending girl, moments away from hitting the ground, " My determination..."

Naruto phased repeatedly through the air, using the falling debris as stepping towards the girl's body, "My resolve..."

Naruto caught the girl in his outstretched hands and with the last f his strength, pushed his body as far away from the epidemic as he could, "And finally I'll show you my '_Drive_'"

Fatigue hit Naruto in waves as felt the affect of '_Drive Boost_' began to fade, looking down to the girl he saved, He noticed through his blurred vision that she had long bangs of pink hair with black highlights framing her face, but was shorter and spikier to the back, she was also wearing some type of weird armored battle suit of some sort, what really got Naruto was the set of pink wings that adorned her back.

Naruto let out a strained chuckle as he gaze out towards the epidemic of falling debris in the distance that nearly killed him, "Heh, I guess my peaceful days are over...huh..."

Naruto passed out right then I there, missing a chain connect to his left wrist from the girl's choker-like necklace and the mechanic voice saying '_**imprinting complete**_'.

**AAAAAANNNDDD CCCCUUUUTTTTT!**

**With Naruto's Uzumaki blood unlocked and his saving of the mysterious girl, you would think things couldn't get weirder? Well, you wrong...DEAD WRONG!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, check out my other stories too! REVEW me if you don't I'll find you! PS if anyone of you wondering about any of my other stories, then here it goes, like before Christmas I gad a major project due at school and I stupidly save it to the flash-drive I keep my stories( I back them up now) on and I forgot it going home, safe to say after winter break that my flash-drive was gone forever, I was so pissed because I had 60% or 70% of each chapter done, after that I just lost all hope to say the least and been at sort of a standstill, so I apologize in advance, I hope this story gets the juices flowing! PSS i wrote this off of extreme amounts of inspiration in a day. Leave constructive criticism! **

**Ja Ne**

**Namikaze_Reiko is Out...OF..Money...Unfortunately TT_TT**


	2. Touched By An Angeloid Pt 1

**A/N: Hello my fans, Namikaze_Reiko16 here with a new chapter foryou enjoy ! Remember Review/ PM me ideas! Enjoy the show! P.S. I've been having a massive case of writer's block, so sorry for not updating in so long. I'll try to update sooner no promises though, work and what not.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I been wondering something for a long time...Why do we write this? I mean, what's its purpose? Regardless of if we write a disclaimer or not, we are still writing about something we don't own. I mean if we were say Sony and we'd use Mario as our mascot and at the bottom, we write 'Sony does not own Mario, Nintendo does' still does not change the fact that we use something we don't own. My rant is over, enjoy the show.<p>

I have two pics of Naruto on my page which I cant decide rather to use, should he be the same normal blonde or be red-headed? If you care leave it in your review(if redheaded is picked I will reedit this chapter) One more thing I feel like I'm a bad author for not answering people's questions before, so if you have any either PM me if you want them quickly or leave it in a review if you willing to wait to the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>A Maelstrom's Lost Property<strong>

**Chapter 2: Touched By An Angel...oid Pt 1**

Azure eyes fluttered open as Naruto righted himself up and yawned, glancing around to get his bearings, Naruto founded himself in a field of ever-going plains with clear blue sky above, not a cloud in sight, Naruto gave off a sigh, "This place again, huh?"

Anime tears began to streamed down Naruto eyes, " Why can't I ever have a wet dream? Sure I love seeing Tenshi-chan, but really everyday?"

A giggle made its way to his ears accompanying a shadow blocking the as of the sun, turning around Naruto took in the sight of his blue-haired angel, his thoughts banished once he saw her form, " You know what? Fuck wet dreams, who wants an imitation when you go the real thing?"

Sliding into a stance with his left arm stretched out in front of him with the back of his palm facing the ground, his right stretched out behind him in the same position slightly extended towards the sky, his left left sliding out in a diagonal position, while his right leg is slightly crouched, "Ohayo, Tenshi-chan! Something important has come to my attention..."

Tenshi gave Naruto a perplexed look, she originally came here to give Naruto advice on his new...companion, but as always when it comes to Naruto nothing ever happens the way it should, "Ara? What is it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave off a low chuckle, " Originally, I wouldn't have done this, but since we're together now, I can go all out with no regrets." a slowly growing smirk begin to work its way up his face.

Tenshi took a single step back, " Go all out? what do you mean?"

"You're my girl now and as a man, no, as an Uzumaki not knowing your body, well that just won't do."

the smirk on his face began to warped into a lecherous grin.

Tenshi face began to lightly flush as she realized what Naruto was talking about, "Wha- What are you going to do?" Taking another step back Tenshi began to glance around looking any escape routes from her lecherous boyfriend.

Naruto gave another chuckle, "How cute. You think you can escape. It's easier to just accept it, by the end of this I will know everything about you...physically anyway."

Tenshi gave Naruto a look, "What do you mean I can't escape..." Startling realization washed over Tenshi for one she couldn't move, " What's happening my body won't move?"

" What did I say it's too late." A serious look appeared across the blonde's face, " You are already caught in my field of perversion."

A giant glowing orange spiral appeared beneath their feet with various Kanji appearing inside it as well glowing white, '_how is Naruto-kun doing this? Is it because he's an Uzumaki? Wait? What do those Kanji say?_' Tenshi shouted in her head in distress, why wouldn't she? In her direct vision were the Kanji for 'bust', 'hips', 'waist, 'neck', and 'butt'. Kami knows what the ones she can't see are.

Naruto gave her a grin, "It's over." Naruto blurred behind Tenshi and grabbed her ass causing her to let out an 'eep'. Tenshi face became light red as pleasure begins to enter her, '_What happening to me?_'

"Two Palms."

Naruto appeared in front of her body delivering for more taps to her in quick succession causing a growing heat inside Tenshi, "Four Palms."

Naruto began to go faster becoming a blur as he repeating touch his angel in completely inappropriately ways.

" Eight Palms!" Tenshi stiffled a moan from escaping as the heat began to grow.

"Sixteen Palms!" An audible moan is her from the angel as she began to pant in exertion.

" Thirty-Two Palms!" The heat in her core began to grow unbearable as she felt herself almost reaching her breaking point, ' I..I can't hold it back any longer!'

"Eight Trigrams! Sixty-Four Palms!" With the final strikes, the dam that was Tenshi's will broke, "I'm cumming!"

Naruto stop himself as he look at her with a blank look, "Eh?"

Tenshi collapsed to her knees panting as she tried to ride out the... flood, a couple of seconds later, Tenshi shakily gaze up at Naruto, face cherry red, "Wha-.. what was that..."

Seeing that she was basically sitting, Naruto decided to as well, " Being an Uzumaki male gives me certain advantages over regular males. An Uzumaki male can determine a woman's three sizes by just glancing at her."

Glancing over to make sure she was paying attention, Naruto found her gaze directly on him with a slight glaze in her eyes, he also got the feeling she was eying him like a piece of meat, but he couldn't be certain, "Go on."

"Well the technique I just used is called _**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**_ it identifies and targets the various erogenous points on the body of anyone this technique was used on. There are 3 types of erogenous points; the green, which are incredibly docile registering between 1 to 4 out of 10, so to speak, the yellow, which is mid-range registers between 5 to 8, and finally the red, which 8 to... you know there's really no cap depends on the girl. What the technique basically did was completely map out your body to me for future reference, if you catch my drift." Naruto finished, wagging his eyebrows.

Tenshi gave Naruto a deadpanned look at his explanation, "You ancestors were perverts, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scoffed, " Pff, we Uzumaki take that as praise. We maybe perverts, but we always keep are women satisfied because we know all the right places to touch. It also helps that we're are packing down there. You ever heard the expression 'Once you go black you never go back?' We personify that, except we're not black... Not like I don't like black people or anything! Heck, my author's black and we're homies!"

"Who."

"**Damnit Naruto if its not one of you its the other! The forth wall is barely standing up as it is, it can't take much more!**"

"I'm sorry the person you are trying to reach is busy or out of service leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"**... Fuck this, I'm going to bed, Its been a long day and I'm tired. Later.**"

"I'll ask again who is author? And why were you talking to yourself?"

Naruto just sighed and pulled Tenshi in his lap patting her head softly, "Don't worry your pretty head about that. Ah... Such a beautiful day."

Tenshi shook her head, why did the man she love have to be so strange, " There's something I need to tell you."

"Shoot. I'm all ears."

"The angel that's with you, treasure her, never let her go."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, " Of course! I'll never let you go! Where ever you are now one day I will find you. I'll line the pieces up..."

Naruto grasped to both her hands with, "Yours and mine... That's a promise of a lifetime."

Tenshi face was cherry red once again, Naruto may have misinterpreted what she was asking in the first place doesn't mean he gave the wrong answer, far from it actually, leaning back and lightly squeezing his hand, Tenshi replied, " That's not necessarily what I meant when I told you that, I was talking about that girl you saved."

"Who?"

"You know the girl you caught out of the sky by using your family's bloodline?"

Naruto face scrunched up in concentration before realization washed over his face, "Oh yeah, I remember that now! Did you how awesome I was? That's what I call jumping through the air like a boss!"

Tenshi moved her hands in front of her mouth as she let out light giggle, "Yes I did see."

The angel quickly made her way to her feet, turned around an gave a small smile to Naruto, "It would seem our times up, Naruto-kun. Please watch after that girl...for me?"

Hopping to his feet, Naruto look at his angel girlfriend, "Fine.. you're lucky you're cute and that I love you." Call Naruto crazy, but he would swear to Kami he heard someone making a whipping sound.

" I love you too Naruto-kun."

"Hm, how about a kiss before you go?" Naruto asked giving her the puppy-eyes.

Tenshi sighed, she couldn't say no to that look, "Fine, hurry we don't have much time left."

Naruto grinned, works everytime, making his way towards his angel, Naruto was about to plant a big wet one, when suddenly everything faded and the scream of irate girl yelling 'Naru-kun! Wake the hell up' sends Naruto to the waking world.

Groaning, Naruto sits up planning to kill the person who dare cock-block him, if you could call a kiss cock-blocking.

' _Whoever it is they better have a damn good reason for breaking in my house, on a Saturday no less_' Opening his eyes, Naruto comes face to face with his two childhood friends, one looking calm and collected, and the other well... lets just say she wasn't a happy camper.

Naruto took one look at Sohara before he uttered the first thing that came to mind, " Do you know what time it is, I don't but I know it's not time for me to wake up. Wait a minute scratch that there's something more vitally important than that."

Naruto leaned his face closer towards Sohara, a blush dusting her cheeks lightly, "How the fuck did you get in?"

" I let them in Master. Your memories show that these our close acquaintances of yours.

Naruto looked over to see the girl he saved last night, the one his girlfriend told him to take care of, " Who are you."

" I'm a Pet-Class, Type Alpha, Ikaros. Command me Master, your wish is my desire."

Sohara glared back at Naruto in anger and confusion, while Tomoko remained quies observing scene, no doubt something comical was abou to occur.

Feeling the killer intent in the air Naruto lock his eyes with his tsundere of a childhood, "Wait! I have no idea what she is talking about! I only saved her last night! Please don't hurt me!" Naruto raised his hands in an effort to defend himself from Sohara's righteous female fury onlt to hear a rattle, opening his eyes Naruto sees a chain wrapped around his wrist connected to the choker of weird angel-like girl, " Ikaros-chan, what is this?" Naruto asked holding his hand in the air.

Ikaros gave a slight glance before replying, "That chain shows that I am your property Master."

Killer intent suddenly flooded the room as a purple aura ensnares Sohara in its grasp, her face darkens but one shining red orb of pure malice is seen focusing on Naruto, as if thinking of the numerous ways to brutally kill him, "_**Property you say?**_"

Naruto gazed towards the sky, a melancholy expression on his face, '_Why, Kami why?_'

"Don't worry Naru-kun." The demon possess girl spoke, " I'll promise to make it as painful as possible."

Naruto turned to Tomoko, his hand stretched out giving her a pleading look. His heart shattered when said girl turned as if he didn't exist, "Tomo-chan, first Kami, now you?"

Naruto's terror grew to an all time height as the demon possessed girl slowly approach him, "This hurts me more than its going to hurt you."

'_Lies!_'

_10 seconds later_

"AAA**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

**AAAAAANNNDDD CCCCUUUUTTTTT!**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short i'll try to make the next chapter longer<strong>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, check out my other stories too! REVEW me if you don't I'll find you! PS Sorry for the late update blame procrastination, Writer's block, and me graduating. If you have any question PM me!**

**Ja Ne**

**Namikaze_Reiko is Out...OF..Money...Unfortunately TT_TT**


End file.
